My Secret Agent
by rizeleth
Summary: What would happen if the presidents’ only child met the youngest son of a well known clan of agents? Will they get along or troubles may occur? Or even Love may develop… Read and find out…
1. Chapter 1

**My Secret Agent**

**Summary:** What would happen if the presidents' only child met the youngest son of a well known clan of agents? Will they get along or troubles may occur?? Or even Love may develop… Read and find out…

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

The president's only daughter is walking gracefully in the park. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She has been successful to sneak away from her bodyguards. She can't take them always following her and for once she want to be free. Her peaceful trains of thoughts where broken when she heard one of her bodyguards call her. _'They found me already.'_ Sakura thought and run. Then she saw a handsome young man readying his motorcycle. The young man was about to leave when Sakura called him. "Hey…" she said and that person looked at her unemotionally. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Can you please give me a ride?" Sakura said. "And why would I do that?" he asked raising a brow. "I don't know… but you will give me won't you?" she asked with her oh-so-irresistible-eyes. He just let out a small sigh and said "Hoped in."

"Thanks!!" Sakura beamed and for the first time she rode in the motorcycle with a stranger she didn't even know. After 30 minutes, the two of them stop in the town square where a festival is occurring. Sakura look at her surrounding with a large smile etched in her lips. "Thanks for the ride…" Sakura started hoping for him to say his name. "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." he stated. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, by the way I'm…" she introduced but Sasuke cut her. "Haruno Sakura, you're the president's daughter, am I right." he said finishing the girl sentence.

"Um…yeah." she answered shyly. "Hn…" was all he said and was about to leave but was stop yet again by the same person. "Since you save me from my bodyguards would you like to dine with me tonight." she asked hoping that the person in front of her would say yes. "I don'-" he was about to say no but when Sasuke saw her pleading eyes in a strange way he can't say no. So Sasuke just nod saying he's fine with it.

Meanwhile…

"Kakashi you're so stupid to call her like that!!" a woman scold. "What should I do just stare at Sakura!!" Kakashi retorted. "No stupid!! You'll just let her walk and when where close enough we're going to capture her." the woman answered. "Don't call me stupid because I'm not. Besides if we did that Kurenai don't you think the people around us would think that we're like kidnappers or something." he reasoned. "I guess you're kinda right. Besides the boy she's with is the youngest son of the most famous clan of agents. One more thing you're not stupid…you're just a pervert." Kurenai said. "I've told you… hey… I'm not a pervert!!" he said realizing what his companion said. "Hehe… come on. Call Sasuke and ask him where they are." Kurenai said. "Sure." Kakashi said and dialed Sasuke's number. (A/n: I'm here to explain some things. They are only two bodyguards following Sakura and that is Kakashi and Kurenai. If you're asking why Kakashi has Sasuke's number because in the story he is a close friend of the Uchihas and he's a really good fighter so he also taught Sasuke some moves. Alright… now back to the story :D)

In the restaurant…

"Ring…

Ring

Ring

"Umm… Sasuke-kun aren't you going to answer you're phone?" Sakura asked seeing the Uchiha not moving at all. "Hn…" was all he said and he answered the phone. "Hello…" he said. "Hey, Sasuke… it's me Kakashi." the person in the other line said. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "I know Sakura is with you. Would you hold her for a sec while we go where the two of you are and fetch her?" he said. "Sure… whatever. We are in the town square inside a ramen shop called Ichiraku." he whispered so Sakura won't escape. "Alright we'll be right there. Bye." he said and hung up the phone. "Hn…" Sasuke uttered and pocketed his phone. "So… can I know who that is?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's no one." he said. "Oh… alright. Sorry for asking." she said. "That's alright." Sasuke answered. There food already arrived and Sakura ate happily which earned a curious look from Sasuke. "Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke-kun?" she asked a light blush evident in her face. "Because of your expression." he said. "Well…it's because I've never eaten in a restaurant without any bodyguards or someone looking out for me. I'm so happy to be free!!" she exclaimed which earned some stares from the other diners. Sakura blush a deep shade of red from embarrassment and as for Sasuke he couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura pouted at this and said "Why are you chuckling??"

"I-It's because y-you're so funny." Sasuke said. "No I'm not…" she argued and stuck out her tongue. That earned a real laughter from Sasuke. "And you a-are so childish" he said. And as if on cue Kakashi and Kurenai entered the restaurant and saw Sasuke laughing and Sakura pouting. The two bodyguards just look at each other and asked at the same time "Is that really Sasuke?" and they answered at the same time "Yes it's him." They went back at looking at the two and Sakura is now laughing with him.

After a fits of laughter he saw Kakashi with a confused look together with Kurenai. Sakura seeing him stop followed his gaze and it fell to her bodyguards. "I guess my freedom doesn't last that long." she murmured and stands up and was about to pay their bill when Sasuke stopped her. "I'll pay for it." he said. "Thanks… Sasuke-kun. I hope to see you again." she said. "Same goes with you." he whispered and was hoping nobody heard that and luckily no one did.

Sakura, Kurenai and Kakashi left and when they reached the president's house an argument started. "What were you thinking Sakura?" the president asked. "I just want to be free for once." she answered. "And because of that you went with a boy you don't even know!!" he said. "He's kind and you didn't grant your promise you said no bodyguards but why did you sent Kurenai and Kakashi?" she countered. "It's for your safety now go to your room and think about what you have done." he said and with that Sakura ran upstairs towards her bedroom. "Honey I think Sakura has a little point. She's already a teenager and she want to experience being normal." Sakura's mother said. "I know dear but I don't know how." he said. Kakashi having an idea spoke "Mr. President I have a suggestion…" Kakashi said. "Alright Kakashi what is it?" the president asked. "Well… you see Sakura met one of the sons of Fugaku Uchiha, his name is Sasuke." he started. "Yes I know Fugaku he's a friend of mine." the president stated. "It's his son Sakura went with and it seems like Sakura doesn't know he's a young agent. Why won't we make the two of them become schoolmates therefore you can leave Sakura with whatever she wants to do and not getting angry at you because she won't know Sasuke is an agent." Kakashi suggested. "That's a great idea. I have my trust with Fugaku's son. Call him and informed Sasuke… am I right." he asked. "Yes, Mr. President." Kurenai was the one who answered. "Alright call Sasuke and tell him that he's going to Konoha High and will become Sakura's secret agent. Tell him that he must never tell Sakura he's an agent." he ordered. Kakashi together with Kurenai dismissed themselves and called Sasuke at once. When the two left Sakura's mother looked at his husband. "Are you sure about your decision?" she asked. "Yes, if my daughter wants her freedom she'll get it." he stated. While on the hall "Kakashi I never thought you'll suggest that." Kurenai said. "I did it because the two of them need each others help. Uchiha Sasuke never laughed for a long time and Sakura was the only person who returned his laugh. I think it's best if they know each other better." he said seriously. "I can't believe you'll be a bit smart sometime." Kurenai said. "I've read this in one of the volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Two people are met by destiny and fall in love with each other. It would be nice if that would happen to them… haha… What a great plan… haha…" Kakashi exclaimed. "I guess I'm wrong… some people never change." she whispered while Kakashi kept on laughing.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha Mansion…

Sasuke is thinking about his new assignment. He remembered the conversation Kakashi and he made…

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke just went back from his unexpected dinner with the presidents' daughter. He is now walking in the hall of their mansion when his cellphone rang. "Hn" he greeted. "Yo, it's me again." Kakashi said. "What do you want this time?" he asked a little bit annoyed. "Well you see…ummm…Sa… I mean…" he said trailing off. "What!!" he said impatiently. "Always a little low on patience. Anyways… the president asked you to be Sakura's secret agent." Kakashi said getting in to the point. "That girl I've just met??" he asked a little interest evident in his voice. "Yes. Do you want to take the job or not?" he asked. "Alright I'll take it…" he answered. "Great… you're father is already informed about this mission." he said and finally hung up the phone. 'This is going to be interesting.' was all Sasuke's mind thought._

_-End of Flashback-_

He is going to study in that prestigious school where Sakura would be studying and be her classmate. _'What luck…'_ he thought. _'Sakura is a very interesting girl. She is the only person that made me laugh for years and say yes in a command. This is going to be an interesting assignment. What an unexpected turn-out of things.'_ he said to himself and went towards his room.

**(A/n: **Alright I'm done with my first chapter.., if you have some questions feel free to ask.., anyways if there characters is a little OOC sorry about that.., If you like this story then try reading my other fic hope you'll like them too… Enjoy my next chapter if I update soon.., R & R**) P.S. I'll try to update this story as well as my other fic maybe on our sem-break, but I'm not promising… k… **


	2. A New Student and Enemy…

**Chapter 2: A New Student and Enemy…**

**

* * *

**

It's been a while since Sakura saw the mysterious Uchiha. To be exact it is a month from now. She still remembered that day clearly because she experiences certain happiness that day at the same time crying all night. But even if she cried all night she still was happy because her father really promised that he won't give her a bodyguard that will follow her everywhere when she goes back to school. This was the first since Kakashi and Kurenai is always following her everywhere.

And today is the first day of school after her long vacation. Sakura is in her car alone except for her driver of course and so far so good she thought. No one was following her like before and for once she was alone in the car. When she was about to be dropped off Sakura saw a familiar motorcycle. She immediately hoped out of the car and went to the motorcycle. "This motorcycle looks strangely familiar." Sakura said silently and look at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't realize that the owner of the vehicle is standing behind her and was looking at her with a large smirk in his face. When Sakura decided she really can't remember who owned it she turned around coming face to face with the owner.

"Ahhh…." Sakura exclaimed. "Did I startle you?" he asked. "Yes… you shouldn't just stand behind me without even speaking…" Sakura said not looking at the person she is talking. "Because you're kinda weird looking at my motorcycle like that Sakura." he reasoned. "I'm not weird!! And how did you know my name? Do I know you??" she asked still not putting her gaze to the person. "You've forgotten my name already??" he said acting to sound sad. "How could I forget if I don't-" she said but was cut off when she finally look at him. "Sasuke-kun…" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Hn…" was all he replied. "Why are you here?" she asked. "To study of course." he answered. "Oh yeah… wait what time is it?" she asked realizing she had stayed long enough outside. Sasuke looked at his watch and answered. "8:25…"

"We should be going in now. Class starts at exactly 8:30. What class are you in?" she asked. Sasuke gave Sakura his schedule. "Great we have the same class!!" Sakura exclaimed. And the two of them went towards there homeroom silently.

* * *

They have arrived just in time. They both sat at an empty chair in the last row. No one noticed them since they are all talking about there wonderful vacation. After a minute or so there professor arrived.

"Good morning class. I wish you have a wonderful vacation. And today a new student is welcoming us. Please stand up and come here, Sasuke then introduced yourself." Iruka called.

"Hn." was all he said and went to the front. Almost all the girls are drooling at the first time he seen him.

Once he arrived at front everybody is eager for what he was about to say. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. 17 yrs. old." he said and was about to return to his seat when a hand stopped him.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself than your name and age?" Iruka suggested.

"I don't want to." he said coolly that made all the girls in the room have hearts in the air and you can hear them mutter the word 'cool and handsome.'

Iruka just sighed and said "Very well then, I'm the one who is going to tell you a little about Uchiha Sasuke… Umm… Let's see Tsunade-sama told me that he came from Seimaou University (A/N: I just made up the school's name. I can't think of anything that's why it's like that.).

As they heard this one student raises his hand. "Yes, Kiba." Iruka called. A boy with a dog in his head said "Is that school known because of the students being the prodigies of known people in our country. It's like our school except its co-ed. Am I right, sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, you are right." Iruka agreed. He told everybody from Sasuke's academic achievement to his athletic abilities. Every girl was practically drooling over him while Sakura just stared at the boy on front that looks bored. _'Sasuke-kun is so smart and talented from what Iruka-sensei described. And he is undeniably handsome.'_ she thought and because of that a light shade of pink cross her cheeks. "Alright, please welcome Mr. Uchiha warmly. You can go back to your seat a while ago. Sasuke just nod and returned to his seat. _'That introduction is to damn long. I was hoping to get rid of my fan girls. I didn't expect this to happen_.' he thought and look at the blushing girl beside him.

* * *

The bell finally rang to tell everyone that the lesson is finished. Sakura was gathering her things when she was push roughly. "Please watch where you are going." She asked politely. The girl just looked at her and turned her back. "Sakura!! Come on. Let's get going." somebody called. " I'm just going to do something. I'll go to the meeting place after I'm done." Sakura answered and waved at her friends.

She approached Sasuke's seat which is full of girls and called him, "Sasuke-kun." she said and every girl looked at her evilly.

"I… umm… would you like to take your lunch with me and my friends?" she asked nervously to the unmoving teen. Sasuke was about to answer when a girl beat him. "Why would he eat with you?!" the girl said dangerously. "It's because he doesn't know anyone yet Amy." she answered. "So, what. As if he knows you. Of course Sasuke-kun would never eat with you. You are just doing this because you're a little nice girl. Being the daughter of the president, you always gets what you want." she said.

"That's not true." Sakura said trying not to cry. For when she was a child crying was her salvation when she's hurt and no one ever spoke to her that harsh. "Oh… look everyone, I made the princess cry." Amy said and then laughed. Sakura was about to leave when a hand grab her arm. She looked at that person and saw her savior. "Sasuke-kun." she gasped.

"I'll eat with you. Don't listen to what this girl told you." he said and gave a deadly glare to Amy.

Sakura just nod as she let herself be pulled outside. "Sasuke-kun, why are you going with her. She's just a spoiled brat!!" Amy said and eyed Sakura harshly. Sakura hid behind Sasuke's back because of the gaze she is receiving. Sasuke seeing Sakura about to cry made his anger boiled. "Don't ever talk to Sakura like that... I swear...you'll never see another day and if I see you make her cry remember to prepare for the worst." he threatened and drag Sakura out of the room.

Amy just fell down to her knees, scared at what Sasuke said but mad at Sakura. _'That bitch always gets everything. She'll see… I'm going to get what I want…she'll never know what happen... and her Sasuke-kun would be mine...'_ she swore.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

(**A/N: **At last I'm finished with my second chapter. Sorry if I'm really late when it comes to updating my fics. It's just that I'm really busy and when I'm not I'm really lazy. And another cause is our internet connection. Our connection broke last sembreak. I only updated my one fic with the help of dial-up which took so long. Anyways, I hope our connection would be fixed and I'm not having my laziness attack but I'll try my best to update soon… And I hope you like this chapter... some suggestions are welcome to improve my writing skills... tnx again for your reviews...R & R.) 


End file.
